


Of Missing Hoodies And Snuggling

by healthyboybrand



Series: ts sides :/ [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Clothes, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healthyboybrand/pseuds/healthyboybrand
Summary: Remy and Virgil can't find their hoodies.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Logic | Logan/Sleep | Remy
Series: ts sides :/ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885468
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Of Missing Hoodies And Snuggling

Virgil's morning began just like any other. Warmth radiated from the sleeping man next to him, so the cold floor made him shiver when his feet were firmly planted on the ground. It was 10am, a little later than usual, but nothing appeared to be amiss. The previous night Logan had stayed in the spare room, due to the fact that he was up late grading essays, but that's nothing new- it happens a lot more than either of his lovers would like. By this time, Logan would already be at work, so Virgil steps into their kitchen to make coffee for Remy and himself. He felt unusually cold leaving his room, and at that moment he realised he didn't have his hoodie on. He retreated back into the room to find it, but it was not in his wardrobe. He always hung it up in the far left of his wardrobe. His eyes scanned the room but he found nothing. He shrugged it off, trailing into the kitchen.

Just as he poured the coffee, Remy came stumbling into the kitchen. He was in the clothes he wore the day beforehand, and looked dishevelled as if he had just thrown them on (which he clearly had) and he was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Remy," Virgil hollered "Have you seen my-"  
He heard some shuffling behind him, and a pair of strong arms wrap around his tense shoulders. He heard Remy's low, husky voice, which was undeniably hot, reply "What do you need, Virge?" As he trailed his finger over the anxious man's chest.

Virgil attempted to pull Remy's hands off him, his face flushed a deep vermillion. "I've lost my hoodie, and I can't find it, like, anywhere! I always put it back in the same place." Virgil told Remy, who's eyebrows shot up in amusement. Virgil pouted.

"What's so funny? I've lost my favourite hoodie?"

"My hoodie is missing too. Y'know, the only one I own?" Remy smirked again. Virgil wouldn't admit it, but he was devilishly, infuriatingly handsome.

"Maybe we should find them then? I remember I wore it yesterday-" Virgil's eyes flashed in realisation. "We put both of our hoodies in the spare bedroom to dry off, since it was raining yesterday."

"Hun, you're a genius." Remy exaggerated, smiling brightly at his boyfriend.

"Hey! Leave the genius talk to Logan, he would've been able to tell us where our hoodies were in nought-point-three seconds." Virgil said fondly. He missed Logan when he wasn't around.

Remy unhooked his arms from around the shorter man, turned, walked to the doorway of their living room, and turned back to Virgil. "Come on, let's get the hoodies, it's absolutely freezing down here." He said, shivering to emphasise his point. Virgil rolled his eyes lovingly, and caught up with him, lacing his fingers with Remy's.

They were just outside the bedroom when Virgil paused. "Babe what-" Remy was cut off by Virgil shushing him.

They heard a sniffle, and they met each other's eyes. Virgil's dark brown eyes looked confused, while Remy's hazel held a glint of realization. Remy opened the door slowly, and...

Well, they had found the missing hoodies, but there was a slight problem. They were wrapped around a miserable, red-nosed Logan.

"Oh honey..." Remy softly spoke, but not in the sassy way he usually spoke those words "You're not feeling good?" 

Remy already knew the answer; he wasn't surprised when Logan nodded yes. He didn't want to agitate the occasionally ill-tempered man by coddling him, but he knew it would only be so long before he was all over him, trying to help out.

Logan was quivering at this point and pathetically sniffling, letting out pitiful whines. Virgil snapped out of his surprised daze, and to Logan it seemed as if the purple haired man had materialized next to him from nowhere.

"Do you want to explain why you didn't tell us about you being sick, Love?" He carefully chose his words, not wanting to upset him or sound too harsh. He knew Logan could be... unusually sensitive when he's feeling bad.

"I-" Logan began, cut off by a wince "I didn't want you to become worried. It's fine though, I'm just a little out of sorts at the moment." Logan choked out. He was clearly trying to seem calm, but he appeared quite distressed.

"Logan," Remy was now sitting on his left, his cool hands pressing on Logan's warm forehead, coated in sweat. It felt nice, having a cold hand pressed on there, even if it did amplify his headache, "You're sick, and as your boyfriends, we aren't going to leave you here on your own to fight it."

The exact moment Remy finished speaking, Logan's phone, which lay quite close to his head, buzzed. Logan let out a cry, he couldn't even think straight without the awful headaches. He felt weak and awful and as much as he wouldn't admit it he really wanted to be snuggled.

"Logan, if you could tell me what exactly feels wrong, we can help you. Believe me, I want nothing more than to help you feel better right now." Virgil mumbled, running his hand up and down Logan's arm.

"I feel... awful, if I had to be honest. I have a headache, I'm feverish, nauseated and I ache all over." He listed, making noises indicating he was extremely uncomfortable. Logan's red rimmed eyes looked up at Virgil, and at that moment he realised he was weak for Logan's puppy eyes... even if he didn't mean to make them.

"Well, we can't make it go away now, unfortunately... but we can make you some hot chocolate and get cosy in front of the fire while we watch a movie?" Remy offered hopefully.

"That sounds... nice" Logan slightly smiled. Logan thought that maybe he should be more open with them, and maybe he should allow himself to be vulnerable around them. He hated feeling helpless, but they made him feel so much better.

"Let's get you out of this stuffy room, hm?" Virgil cooed. He didn't want to appear as if he was babying him but sick Logan was adorable, okay? Logan began to get up, but stumbled into Remy's arms, Virgil watching on anxiously. 

Remy pressed a hand to Logan's forehead. "Hey, hot stuff," he grinned "Literally, you're burning up"

"That was- awful." Logan said, repressing a giggle. If he knew he would act so silly when he was ill, he would've taken better care of himself. Giggling at a godawful pun? What had he come to?

Remy lifted Logan, carrying him bridal style, and his face flushed, even deeper a red than before.  
He was set down, better off than he was earlier, but still trembling.

"Alright, Lo? I'm going to make us some drinks and we can cuddle and watch Big Hero 6, and we'll see how you feel after that? I'm suspecting it might be the flu, although I'm not sure." Virgil then left Logan to Remy, heading to the kitchen.

As Virgil fumbled about I'm the kitchen with mugs, Remy lay down on the right of Logan.  
"Lo? Baby, c'mere, we can cuddle." He muttered softly, not wanting to aggravate Logan's headache further.

Logan looked at him lovingly, and shuffled closer, relaxing into Remy's embrace. When they had first met, his touch felt like burning fire and sparks, but now it felt comfortable. 'Like home', Logan thought. Remy's cool hand against his scorching forehead felt like heaven, but the pressure behind his nose and eyes didn't lessen. He closed his eyes, revelling in the soft touches and cuddles.

Only a few minutes or so later, Virgil came in, carrying a tray with three mugs. Logan's eyes slowly opened, and an appreciative look graced his face.

"Thank you… babe" He spoke unsurely, not having used such a nickname before.

Logan was never one for nicknames, he always thought them rather silly, and quite pointless. Then he met Remy and Virgil, who never failed to fluster him with their pretty words. The day that he joined their relationship was one of his happiest.

Logan gratefully took the mug from Virgil, holding it with both hands. Virgil then came and sat down on his left. He took notice of the arm hooked around Logan's torso, and the other hand combing through Logan's hair, and smiled with a softness that the him of 2 years ago would never believe.

While he was in the kitchen, he had rung into work- a library- telling them he was going to take a sick day. Remy had very recently quit his job at their local Starbucks, so that was one thing they didn't have to worry about.

"I'll put on the movie." Virgil spoke, not wanting either of his tired boyfriends to have to move. Logan was sick and Remy had a bout of insomnia… god knows that they need their rest.

Virgil hit play and once again sat down next to Logan. It took a while to get into a position comfortable for the 3 of them, but eventually it ended up with Remy spooning Logan, who was half lying on Virgil.

Not even 15 minutes in, Logan was already asleep, softly snoring and nuzzling into Virgil's chest. Virgil glanced at Remy- whose eyelids were already closed- and smiled, content. The weight of Logan's head on his chest calmed him, and soon he too began to feel drowsy.

"Love you Rem, love you Lo." He mumbled as he drifted asleep, his words left unheard by the sleeping men.

Next thing, hours later, Logan found himself awake in between his two beloveds. The nausea had ceased, but the awful headache hadn't gone, his head felt like it was being slowly compressed.

"Lo-lo?" A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and caressed the sides of his arms. Virgil, he could tell because of the gentle, almost afraid way he held him, the soft pale skin, and the tentative, soft voice. Logan melted into his touch, falling against Virgil's chest.

"You're not going to work tomorrow honey, no arguments." Virgil told him firmly, and Logan hummed. He didn't particularly want to miss work, but cuddling with his lovers was unexpectedly pleasant. He knew it was only logical to take a sick day, but that irrational voice deep down always tells him otherwise.

"About what you said earlier, L. You being unwell never has been and never will be a burden on us. We adore you with all our hearts, and you feeling bad will never bother us or make us feel a different way about you. So please, tell us when something is wrong. I love you, Lo." Virgil's speech came to an end when he realised both of his sweethearts were staring at him in wonder. He sunk into the pillow, his face flushing.

"No, Virgil, that's… I think I needed to hear that." Logan said.

"Well, I love you both too!" Remy grinned, flopping on top of them.

"The sentiment is shared." Logan said

"We know." Spoke Remy, Virgil nodding and smiling.

(What they didn't know, however, was that they would catch Logan's feverish symptoms only a few days later.)

**Author's Note:**

> Words:1,870  
I finally put it up on AO3! Thanks for reading!  
💕💕💞


End file.
